Lost Hearts
by PrincessCarrot
Summary: 'When you're in love with the one you called 'Brother' most of your life.Is it wrong, or does it mean fate paired you together from the beginning? What if it doesn't matter what anyone else says, but it only matters to you and him'-Brielle Anderson.Brielle was left on the Potter's door step being only one.But will Albus' little sister views for her change? What if his views change?
1. Prologue

_Lost Hearts_

_Prologue  
_

One year old Brielle Anna Anderson watched as her parents fought again. She was an only child, and a half-blood witch. Her mother always yelled at her father over the child's accidental magic. Today she had turned her hair from brown to blonde. And she just exploded, saying she 'couldn't deal with living with that _thing_ anymore.' She watched as her father explained that he'll pack her stuff and leave her with someone he could rely on. She crawled upstairs and went to bed. And a few hours later, her father went upstairs and watched her sleeping, knelt next to her bed and stroked her now blonde hair. He regretted that he was really going to do this. But at least she would be with someone who would take care of her.

He picks up his daughter, wrapping her up in her blankets, picked her up, making her bags hover beside her. He closed his eyes and apparated with his daughter and her appeared on the end of the street and walked towards the house. He stopped on the front steps of Potter Manor and slowly set down the small child. He kissed her forehead and watched as he slowly turned her curls back to brown. He put a note inside of he blankets, addressed to his work-mate, Harry Potter. He knew he could trust Potter, he had two sons, James and Albus, James 2, and Albus 1. I had met the boys, and it seemed they were determined for a younger sister. He walked back to the end of the street, leaving his sleeping daughter there, to be alone until the morning.

The next morning, Ginny Potter was awoken by a small girls sobs, and they were from near their house. She slowly managed to crawl out of her husbands arms and went downstairs. She went closer to the front door, hearing the cries grow louder. She opened the door to find a young girl, a few months younger than Albus, wake, sobbing softly at the unknown surroundings. She immediately felt pity for the girl and picked her up, rocking her into calmness, finding the bags outside of the door, she became worried, but not wanting to put her down, she placed a hover charm on the bags, and let them float just inside the door, slowly closed it. And walked upstairs to her husband, Harry, to ask what had happened. If he knew.

She walked to her bedroom and set the child on her side of the bed and slowly shook Harry.  
'Harry, love, please wake up. We need to talk.' She watched as her husbands warm, green eyes opened.  
'What is it Gin?' He said with his husky, sleepy voice.  
'Well, I found a child outside this morning. And she reminds me of one of your work , Craig Anderson. The one who can't seem to get along with his muggle I was wondering if this little girl was his. She was outside our door with her things.' Harry shot right up, and saw the little girl, gurgling next to him. She new that Ginny was right. But Craig loved that little girl, why would he just leave her?

Harry stared at the little girl, with her brown curls, and pale blue eyes. She was really an Anderson. She gurgled up at him. He grinned.  
'What do you want to do, Gin?' She blushed slightly, looking down.  
'Can we keep her Harry. Oh, could we please?' He knew he couldn't deny his wife anything. He grinned.  
'Of course, Ginny Dear.' The second he said that she picked up the little girl, spinning her around. In that moment, James and Albus Potter, walking in, half asleep.  
'Mommy, why are wou yelling!' Albus said, grumpily, still half asleep. While James bounded over to his mother, pulling on her leg.  
'Is that my little sister! Do I finally get a little sister! YOU DIDN'T EAT HER THIS TIME MOMMY! Mommy, whats her name!' Her said, excitedly. Harry got up, picking up the little boys and put them on the bed shaking his head.  
'They are definitely your sons Ginny.' He said, ginning. Ginny put Brielle down next to the boys and looked at them, firmly.  
'Now boys. This is Brielle. You do not need to call her sister if you do not want to. She is though. She is not related to either of you. Brielle is a few months younger than you Abie.' He looked up at er, finally having gotten hold of the situation.  
'And, you both need to be nice to her. Okay boys?' They both nodded excitedly.

James started to jump on the bed, grinning. And the little girl smiled a toothless smile at him. He grinned, jumping down and hugged her close.  
'Mummy! I'll share my room with the baby!' Albus frowned at him.  
'No! I will Mommy! Shes closer to my age!'  
'She likes me better!'  
'Nah uh!  
'Ya-uh!  
'Stop it both of you!

Brielle had burst into tears they both stopped talking, the most apologetic look in their eyes. Albus jumped down and stared at her, whimpering.  
'I sorry I yell Bielle.' He said, looking so sad. James was not hesitant to compete with him though.  
'I sorrier Bielle.' Ginny threw them both a look that just plainly told them to be quiet, as she rocked the girl until she was happy again. Then she said something no one would forget.  
'Breakfast time!' All of a sudden all of the boys were running downstairs to the kitchen, so Ginny picked up Brielle and walked downstairs. She made the boys breakfast, and gave Brielle a warm bottle of milk, after conjuring a high chair for her. She walked to the hallway where she left her bags and pulled them into the kitchen, so the others could see. She set one down and opened it. She saw a bunch of pink, girly, clothes. She smiled at this. She saw a few little blankets, and she saw a teddy bear, this was when she heard one strained word leave the baby's mouth.  
'Beary! Beary! Beary!' She was holding out her arms, a wanting look on her face. Ginny smiled at this and walked over to the pleading child and gave her the bear.

Ginny smiled at the adoring looks Albus and James gave her. They would be the best big brothers ever, she just knew it.


	2. Birthday Part One

_Lost Hearts_

_Chapter One Part One  
_

It had been eight years since Brielle was left on the Potters' doorstep. She was now nine years was the Potters' child, to them at east. She had one sister and two brothers. She had two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus, who always seemed to argue over her. Her little sister was young er by one year, and her name is Lily Luna. Today was Albus' tenth birthday. James was eleven, and Lily was eight. They were all siting downstairs, and Brielle couldn't stop smiling. James couldn't stop laughing at that. She laughed and hid her face in Albus' neck, and Harry couldn't help but notice how happy he was about that. She got up and smiled. She said she was going upstairs to change with Lily, when Albus stood up and announced.  
'Since boys are coming to my party. James and I will pick what you wear!' The boys smirked at each other and ran upstairs. Brielle and Lily glared in their directions and chased them.

When the girls got upstairs, they found the boys going through their clothes, giggled and tackled Albus, while Lily tackled James. Albus pouted at Brielle.  
'I'm the birthday boy!' But by just doing that, she felt his warm breath against her lips making her shiver. She slowly sat up and stood up.  
'We are picking our own outfits!'  
'No! Boys will be there!' when their glares set on them, the boys left and let te girls get dressed.

_**AN/ THESE ARE THE GIRLS OUTFITS **_

_**BRIELLE: albus_10th_birthday_party_brielles/set?id=68952357  
LILY LUNA: albus_10th_birthday_party_lily/set?id=68951289  
**_

_**im sorry its so short but i am gonna make the next one longer! sorry sorry, sorry1  
**_


	3. Birthday Part Two

_Lost Hearts_

_Chapter One Part Two  
_

The boys were truly worried, I mean, sure Lily was a bit young to catch the boys' attention, and she was relate to most of them. But that doesn't mean that most of the prepubescent boys couldn't hit on their little Brielle. She really was like a little sister to them. They sat downstairs, dressed and ready, their mother attempting to make their hair fall flat, but couldn't seem to win, when they heard their sisters laughter. They both stood up, practically sprinting to the stairs, when their mouths dropped.  
'Y-You guys c-can't wear that!' James managed to stutter out, but Albus was speechless, Lily winked at Brielle and she took a step towards Al.  
'Albie doesn't mind. Do you Albie?' She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and signature pout she used whenever she wanted something. All he could do was stare at her glossed lips. _Damn Puberty! Damn girls and their mind blowing lip gloss! Sorry James...  
_'It's fine with me Brie.' He said, grinning. She smiled at Lily and they walked past the boys towards their mother, offering to help with decorating.

It had been a few hours, and they were all ready for the party, that was when the first knock of the door was heard. Albus and Brielle ran to the door and opened it together. They found 10 year old Scorpius Malfoy and his parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Albus was worried. Scorpius had always had a thing for his sister. Scorpius grinned and walked in, following Brielle happily. Albus grinned, as he greeted the rest of his guests, really wondering why he hadn't seen Scorpius or Brielle in a little while.

'Just put your present on the table Scorpius.' Brielle said to him, smiling. He placed it on the table and stepped close to her.  
'You really grew since I last saw you Brielle' she could feel his warm breath against her lips. A shiver rolled down her spine.  
'It's called the beginning of Puberty, Scorpius.' She said, smirking. He grinned back at her.  
'Come out the back with me, Brielle, or are you chicken?' She growled under her breath, and leant close and whispered.  
'Never. Call me chicken Scorpius Hyperion.' So they walked outside together, both wondering what to do next. They just stood out there for a while, when all of a sudden Scorpius kissed her. Brielle was shocked at first, then when she kissed back, she pushed him away, shocked. She ran inside to James and Albus, tears welling up in her eyes.

The second she had gotten within viewing distance, the three siblings ran to their sister.  
'Brielle. Why are you crying?' James asked timidly. Scared someone had hurt her.  
'M-M-Malfoy. H-He...' She held a hand to her mouth, sobbing harder. Lily gasped. James and Albus looked at her questioningly.  
'Scorpius kissed Brie. He took her first kiss.' Albus wondered why she was so sad about it.  
'Why is she crying then?' Lily bit her lip.  
'Briewantedyoutobeherfirstkis s!' Both boys looked at her dumbfounded. Brielle looked down, more tears streaming down her cheeks, Lily said loudly, knowing everyone was gone, and her parents were upstairs.  
'Brie wanted you to be her first kiss Albie!' Albus looked at Brielle in shack and she ran upstairs, sobbing. Lily ran after her. And Albus and James stood ther, absolutely dumbfounded.

Lily made it to Brielle's room before she locked her door. She slid down the wall sobbing.  
'H-he doesn't l-l-l-ike m-m-me back, Lily!' She said, crying harder.

_From that day on, Albus and Brielle's relationship was never the same again..._

_**AN/ Do you guys like the story? Not gonna update again until I have five reviews!**_

_**REVIEW! ONLY 3 MORE! C'MON GUYS YOU CAN DO IT! ANYONE CAN REVIEW!  
**_


	4. Hogwarts Express

_Lost Hearts_

_Chapter Two_

It was the first day of Hogwarts. James was in his first day of 7th year, and he was Head Boy. Brielle and Albus were in their 6th year, Brielle was a Prefect and Albus was Quidditch Captain. And Lily was in 4th year. Lily and Brielle walked to Kings Cross Station together, away from the boys. Lily nor Brielle had been close to the boys since the day of the party. Brielle smiled at her sister and they stepped through the barrier together, walking towards the Hogwarts Express together. James and Albus went running through together, and were then followed by their parents. Lily fixed her bright blue glasses and smiled. Brielle played with her bracelet, and looked around. Wasn't he here yet? That's when she saw it. Scorpius Malfoy, and his parents walk through the barrier. She smiled and ran over to her boyfriend, who happily pulled her close and kissed her. James and Albus glared at them, not having known they were together. She smiled and took his hand in hers, and they walked onto the train together, finding an empty compartment.

Lily glared at James and Albus and walked off with her friends, Kiara, Vanessa and Malissa. Albus glared at the ground, having started to see Brielle in a whole new light lately, noticing how her dark brown hair had some blonde in it, how sometimes when she was annoyed her eyes were green, not blue. How she dressed according to her mood. It was easier to do that since the 4th years and up were allowed to dress how they like. He followed Scorpius and Brielle, silently. He watched how Scorpius casually was able to put his arm around her, and to be able to get her to hold him tight against him. He hated it wasn't him. He never voiced any thoughts to his brother. He would called them perverted and sinister, and go on and on about how shes their 'little sister' and that they were to protect her, not to love her and want to have her as their own.

Albus watched as Scorpius opened the door to a compartment and slid in, pulling Brielle with him. She smiled and giggled, Albus walked past, daring a glance within, to find his sister on Malfoy's lap, snogging him. He felt like punching something. She was in someways still a little sister to him, she always would be in many, many ways. But there was just something special. He knew he wanted her, but then, didn't he get over that when he started to date Alice Longbottom? And speak of the devil. He felt her cool arms cover his eyes and was asked, with a snotty, high-pitched voice 'Guess who?' He just pinned her against the wall and kisses her. That was the only reason he'd dated her. She was a pretty damn good snog. Probably nothing like Brielle though.

Scorpius slid his hands slowly down her hips, making Brielle giggle. She had been dating him for a few months now, why shouldn't they have gone out? He was her first kiss. So why shouldn't they date?

_**AN/ OKI HERE'S THEIR OUTFITS  
SCORPIUS: **_** 6th_year_to_hogwarts_express/set?id=69032184**

**LILY: 4th_year_hogwarts_express_first/set?id=68985983**

**Brielle: 6th_year_to_hogwarts_express/set?id=68985692**

**EWWWWW ALICE'S OUTFIT [ i HATE HER] : 6th_year_hogwarts_express_alices/set?id=69119915  
**


	5. Date

_Lost Hearts_

_Chapter Three_

Brielle woke up early in the morning, in the boys dormitories. She smiled at the memory of last night, and wrapped Scorpius' Slytherin sheets around her and transfigured them into some pyjamas. She silently made her way downstairs and sprinted into the girls dormitories. She smiled at the note on the headboard of her bed, she pulled it off,, her eyes glistening ever so slightly.

_My sweet, beautiful, amazing Brielle,_

_I know you probably left early the morning you got this, because we have school today. But I have a proposition for you._  
_Last night, when we first got in, I talked to Headmistress Mcgonagall.  
Apparently, our year is allowed into Hogesmead.  
So, would you like to go on a date with me tonight my love?  
_

_I love you, Scorpius  
_

Brielle smile, and quickly wrote her agreement before getting dressed, there was a long day ahead of her.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT GUYS! =( IM GONNA FINISHTHE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ON HERE THEN ONLY DO MY STORIES ON WATTPAD!**


	6. On Hold

THIS STORY IS ON HOLD! I AM NOT GOING TO BE ACTIVE ON FANFICTION ANY MORE! IM SO SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP!


	7. IM BACK!

AUTHORS NOTE!

IM BACK! THATS WRITE I AM GOING TO BE WRITING HERE AGAIN!

ALL OF MY STORIES FROM WATTPAD, HERE! AS SOON AS THEIR FINISHED, LOST HEARTS...CONTINUED! THATS RIGHT IM BACK!

SEE YA SOON BITCHES!


	8. Chapter 4 Part One

Chapter Four [Part 1]

Brielle sat on the edge of her bed, her long, dark blonde hair falling down her back, she was so tired today. Being in 6th year was hard, N.E.W.T's were next year and all teachers were cramming as hard as possible. She sat there, reviewing her Transfiguration book once again, laying back. She closed her eyes, smiling _'Chriadia' _she mumbled under her breath, she read the rest of the line, _used for changing the colors of an object._ She smiled and picked up her wand and tested it, pointing it at her sheets. _'Chriadia' _and suddenly her sheets became cream and light pink. Smiling she laid back, re-opening the book, maybe studying won't be that bad. After all, if she can change this dreary dorm into something better for her age group. She laid there and continued to read, not noticing the young Potter boy standing there watching her with adoration, this was the girl he had known most of his life, and she was laying there vulnerable to him. He so wanted to move closer and take her in his arms, but he knew he couldn't, he had Alice, sure, she was no Brielle, but he wouldn't want to pull an Alice. He wouldn't do that, e wasn't like that. But he hated to hurt Brielle by flaunting Alice around in front of her. He bit his lip, she is so beautiful. He doesn't even remember why they don't talk anymore. They were all so close before, now he only just got along with Lilly and even James was distant. Something has happened, their family was not the same anymore. He hated Scorpius, they were best friends, but then he started dating freaking Brielle, Brielle was his! Forever!

He watched her curl up, her long blonde hair falling down her back in ringlets, she was amazing, but she still hated, and she wouldn't tell him why. Why, why why? Was all he wanted to know, why she wouldn't talk to him, why she was dating Scorpius of all people, why she didn't even care about her big brother anymore. They were so close, so so close before, he had a crush on her, he was the one that wanted to be her first kiss, not Scorpion Malfoy. Nobody likes that fuck face, all he would ever be was a dickhead. Why were they ever even friends? He sighed loudly, then swore under his breath and ran, to stop her from seeing him. She sat up start, slightly frightened, who was watching her? She picked up her Transfiguration book again, sitting up, grabbing her wand. Yay, more reading. What fun. She ran her fingers over the books ink, then read another spell off of the page '_Tamay Tuzala'_ she laughed at the pronunciation of it and continued reading _used for storing items in the place of your choice _could come in handy. She thought to herself, putting her book, down, checking the time. Lunch. She got up and headed downstairs. She pulled her hair back into a tiny little pink bow. She smiled using a quick spell to make sure her mascara and lip gloss were fine. Brielle smiled, walking slowly in her healed sneakers with spikes on them, silver ones, they were awesome. She pulled down her over sized white sweater, with a large, light pink heart. And ripped skinny jeans. She love weekends at Hogwarts. I She smiled and walked to the Slytherin table. Everyone thought Albus would be the one in Slytherin, nope he was in Ravenclaw she was the the snake, she smirked at that and sat next to Scorpius, her boyfriend of 10 months. Scorpius had taken after his father, fully.

The Slytherin Prince, or Sex God, as most girls call him, which she hates, but she knows that he is unfaithful, but she adores him, and fully hopes to change his ways, desperately. But he never will, her family and friends constantly tell her, but she will never listen. He will never change, not for Potter girl. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. He knew he had to tell her eventually about what he did. He frowned, looking at her. 'Brie, we can't do..this anymore.' She bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes, why was he doing this? Was it because he had already gotten what he wanted from her? She stood up, not uttering a word and ran across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, I saw multiple glares, but I didn't care, I ran straight to James' arms. He was the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. He was her only brother closest to her. She started bawling her eyes out, Scorpius ran over. 'BRIELLE! WON'T YOU HEAR ME OUT!' 'N-No,' she says between sobs into her angry brother's chest, 'go away Scorpius, you are horrid, taking _that _away from me only two days ago and leaving! You're horrid! J-j-just go!' James continued to shake, noticing Albus' wand point into the back of Scorpius' throat. 'You did what, Scorpion?!' Albus says angrily. Scorpius has the nerve to smirk as Brielle sobs and says. 'I slept with your sister, and now we're over. Oh well Elle, we could have had many _wonderful _times together_.' _He turns to walk off only to be stopped by Albus who shouts 'Agumenti!' And all of a sudden Scorpius was soaked, he growled. 'FUCKER!' He whips out his wand, and points it at Albus 'Desodium!' 'Protego!' Flames shoot out of Scorpius' wand, only to be stopped as Albus pulls up a shield.

Albus was one of the smartest kids in Hogwarts, he absorbed the books, he took to learning more when he was 11, so when he finally got Brielle, he could protect her, and that is what he was doing. Before Scorpius could fire again, he grabbed his sisters hand and ran out with her, not looking back and risking it, they ran behind the castle and he hugged her close, whispering. 'I missed you Brie, I miss my favourite sister. Be my precious sister again? Please?' She bit her lip, looking up into his amazing green eyes. I don't want to be you're sister.' He looked sad. 'I want to be you're girl.' She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, closing her big eyes.


	9. Chapter 4 Part Two

Chapter Four [Part 2]

Albus stood there, surprised at what she asked him. She did like him that way? Really? It was such a surprise for him. He adored her, he had everything planned for them. He grinned, and buried his face in her hair. She was amazing. She was so quiet, so her carried her bridal style back to the castle, as she snuggles closer. He had watched her the last few days, she was a bit different. He was angry at Scorpius for taking her little gift from her. He took it away. He took it all away from him, so he got it all back. It took a long time, but he got his girl. The one he had wanted forever. He took her up to his dorm room and put her into bed, she had fallen asleep. He noticed something, a small little bump, he quickly grabbed one of his book and searched the pages for something. I know it's there, he thought, it's in here somewhere.

**_Wizarding Pregnancies_**

**_Half-blood or MuggleBorn_**

_Will be completely normal. Nine months, three trimesters. The way to discover is naturally. 100% Normal._

**_Pureblood [Both parents or Father] _**_  
Only go for 3 months. 1 trimester a month. Will start showing morning after becoming pregnant, will have strange symptoms such as: Fizzy bubble burps, strange cravings, voice changes, needs [for more intimate things] obsessions, etc. Fathers will not be attached to baby, mother shall. Any male that the mother is with other than father will more than likely become the child's father figure.  
_

He gulped, what?! But it made a lot of sense. Scorpius is a retard, and he was more than likely the father to multiple children. He would help raise the child though. He would do anything for Brie. He sat and watched her sleep. His girl. He wouldn't let her go, ever. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her hair softly. So beautiful..


End file.
